Rosalie's sister
by littlemissstu
Summary: A story about Rosalie's sister, Chloe. sorry if it sucks, its my very first story.
1. Chapter 1

"For the 20th time, Maggie, I don't want to play!" I said, irritated.

"Come on, Chloe! It's fun!" Maggie insisted.

Maggie was trying to convince me to play chess with her. I didn't want to play for two reasons: first, Maggie cheated a lot, and second, I really sucked at it.

"No!" I said. She was so persistent all the time, it really got on my nerves.

"Fine." Maggie said. She did that thing where she would look all sad and make me feel bad. But it didn't work this time. I got up off the couch and went outside to clear my head.

My sister, Rosalie Cullen, was in serious danger. I could sense it. Like Maggie, I had a gift. I could tell when people were in danger or not before they were. Sort of like Alice Cullen, who could see the future. Unlike Rosalie, Alice wasn't my sister. I wasn't related to the Cullens, just Rosalie.

When we were human back in 1933, she was 18 and I was 17. We got changed around the same time, but instead of being changed to live, I was changed for some guy who thought I was pretty which wasn't exactly a lie. I looked a lot like Rosalie, tall, thin, with long blonde hair. The guy was a vampire, so he was obviously gorgeous, and of course I followed him into a part of the forest. He bit me and left me for, what I thought then, dead.

He never came back for me. So for three days I suffered. Thankfully, before those three days, Rosalie was hunting in the part of the woods where I was. She stayed with me for those 3 days and then she took me to some of Carlisle's friends in Ireland. They taught me and I never lost touch with Rosalie, but I also wasn't allowed to visit anymore. Why? Because her hot brother, Edward, fell in love with a human and married her. He was stupid.

I decided to go hunting, maybe that would take my mind off things.

. . . .

Turns out it didn't. The guy I hunted didn't exactly need to be persuaded much, so I didn't have to think about what I was doing. Ugh! What a time waster! Maybe I'll just go back and play with Maggie after all. I ran back to the house, only to find my family there, sitting still like they heard something. I listened too and immediately heard. I heard someone running-no not someone, a _vampire_ running to our house. In about 4 seconds someone knocked on the door. We all breathed a sigh of relief when we smelled Carlisle's scent. Siobhan got up and opened the door. "Carlisle," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"We need your help, Siobhan," Carlisle said. I was shocked at his grave tone. "My family is in grave danger."

"In danger of what?" Siobhan asked.

"If you would just come back to America, my son, Edward, will explain everything."

"Of course, Carlisle." Siobhan said. She was confused.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like fainting.

Rosalie was in danger… again. Ugh! I felt like punching that stupid human, Bella that Edward married. Rosalie was always in some sort of trouble ever since Bella got into the Cullen's lives. I knew Rosalie didn't like Bella much, either. I better enjoy bitching about her while it lasts, because I won't be able to when I'm around Edward, which shouldn't be too long now. We were somewhere in Montana now. But on the bright side of all this, I finally get to see Rosalie again. I missed her. Maggie was great but I liked having a real sister. And plus Maggie was 16, so she's my little sister.

I was also really excited to see Alice. She was my second favorite of the Cullens because she was so nice and fun. I also loved her fashion sense. All the times that I was over there, she helped me find cute clothes.

We finally got to Washington in a car that we stole from the airport, so we were almost there. I started wondering what was wrong with the Cullens. It didn't take me long to figure it out. The only threat to the Cullens, since they were such a big family, was the Volturi. The Cullens must have done something wrong and made the Volturi come and punish them for it.  
We finally made it to forks and I was sure the Cullens could hear us. We pulled in the driveway and Siobhan knocked on the door. Before we went in, Edward made us swear to hear him out before we made assumptions, and then we stepped inside.

. . . .

I really wasn't surprised to find out I was right.

Some girl named Irina went and opened her big mouth to the Volturi and said she thought Edward and Bella's (that dumb hoe) daughter, Renesmee, was an immortal child. So now the Volturi are coming to kill all the Cullens, and this time it wasn't Bella's fault, it was Edward's for knocking her up. I kept these thoughts away from Edward because he'd probably bite my head off if he heard me call Bella a dumb hoe, even though she is. Oh yeah and I saw that Bella's a vampire now and Rosalie is best friends with her. So I can't really talk about Rosalie's friends, I'm not that mean. So I guess I'm just going to have to get over my grudge against her, which I really hope I can do, Bella seems nice, and now that she's immortal too I can visit more.

That thought defiantly helped my let-go-of-your-grudge-against-Bella promise a lot.

A lot of vampires came over for the next few days. I saw a lot of different ones. Ones with gold eyes and some with dark skin and they all had odd accents. It was sort of fun to learn about their countries, I hadn't seen much outside Ireland, the farthest I've ever gone, besides America, was England. I also seemed to be confused with Rosalie a lot. I wasn't really surprised though. Rosalie and I look a lot alike, almost identical. People tended to catch their mistakes when they saw my blood-red eyes. I was staring at TV, thinking about all of this, when someone threw one of the cushions at me. It hit me in the face. I blinked and looked around, startled, when I saw Maggie hunched over laughing.

"I had to see if you were paying attention," she said when her giggle-fit was over, " turns out you weren't, I've never seen a vampire be taken by surprise."

"Ha ha ha" I said sarcastically. Thankfully all the other vampires, besides most of the Cullens, were off hunting. Rosalie was shaking with silent laughter. I picked up the cushion and threw it at her. "Try some, Princess." I said to her. She just kept laughing, and I laughed with her. From behind me I heard Emmett start laughing after I said that to Rosalie. It was a pretty fun day.


	3. Chapter 3

I should have known that the fun couldn't last long.

We had to start preparing for the Volturi. It wasn't like I had to do anything; Siobhan and Liam weren't worried for me. They were worried for Maggie, my "more important" sister. Of course I was too, but not like they were. I was just worrying, they were completely panicking. I knew Maggie could fight for herself, but they didn't. They thought of Maggie as a 7 year old, someone who couldn't be in a fight at all. I really got tired of this, but Maggie was about to explode, she was so irritated. I even saw Edward get a little annoyed when he was around them, having to listen to their thoughts.

Since I had nothing to do, I went outside and watched Kate trying to make Bella expand her shield. She wasn't doing very well. She would get it occasionally get it but then it fell. I was getting better at being nicer to Bella, a few more weeks and I might be her friend. Nobody but Rosalie knew that I didn't like Bella, not even Edward. I didn't think about Bella when he was around, I liked Edward, he was a nice friend; and I enjoyed having a head, I didn't want it ripped off. I'm not even joking when I say this, I've known Edward for about 70 years, if you get him mad enough it's not just a battle, it's a war.

Edward laughed under his breath at this thought, and then returned to focusing on Kate and Bella. I had to give him credit for being able to hide his pain for the most part, Kate's shocking hurts. The corner of Edward's mouth pulled up at the corner at that thought, too.

I got bored with watching and went to find Emmett. Even though I knew how to fight, I haven't done it in a while. Maggie doesn't fight with me anymore, she always loses. It didn't take long for me to find Emmett; he was watching the Broncos-Redskins football game on TV.

"Hey, Emmett. Ready to lose?" I asked.

"In your dreams! Let's go." He said. We raced to the forest, he beat me. We fought for about an hour before he had me pinned to a tree. "Wow, I lost horribly!" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever show-off. I let you win." I lied; I wasn't about to admit to losing. Emmett laughed and we raced back to the house, I won this time. Emmett went back to the TV and I watched, too. I like football, it's interesting. Rosalie never understood why I liked football, but I knew why she didn't. Even though I look like Rosalie, I'm nothing like her. She's such a girly- girl.

4th quarter finally ended and the Redskins won. There was a baseball game on next but I didn't watch. I hated baseball. I got up and went to find Rosalie; I wanted to talk to her. I never got to be alone with her. I think the only time these past 2 weeks I got to talk to her alone was once when everyone was out hunting or watching TV, she was in her room and I talked to her. So that's the first place I looked. She was in there, brushing Renesmee's hair. She looked at me when I came in and smiled. "Hey, Chloe. What's up?" she asked.

" Not much," I answered, " I just wanted to talk."

"Okay." She said. We talked for hours about a lot of things; sports, makeup, hair, books, and her ex-fiancée.

"It was nice talking to you, Chloe," she said when I announced I needed to hunt, "I never get to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "I like talking." I made it sound fake so she would laugh.

She did and told me in mock-anger to get out of her room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cullen's house was incredibly boring.

There was nothing to do! I went hunting more often then I needed to, always picking out harder victims. I've been here for about 3 months, and I was dying to get out of the house, so I decided to go hunting with Emmett, the whole "vegetarian" thing, it was defiantly more fun. Emmett and I teased the bears and mountain lions. I liked Emmett… most of the time. The only time I didn't like Emmett is when he's around Rose. I really think they should be more discreet about their relationship, it was getting irritating and embarrassing to be around them.

Edward was standing near me, listening to my thoughts, and was agreeing with me. Edward usually reads my thoughts more often than anyone else because I'm the most interesting. Edward rolled his eyes at this thought.

Desperate for something to do, I went over to the TV and snatched the remote from Emmett's hand and changed the channel to Family Guy.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed

"Oh, don't even start; you've had the TV all day!" _All month is more accurate_ I added mentally. I saw Edward grin.

. . .

About a week later, everyone was really tense, so that must mean the Volturi were coming. Even Emmett was less cheerful, but not totally scared. I was excited; I've always lived a boring life, I couldn't wait. The smell was also getting horrible, the stupid dog never left. I wondered why, but every time I did wonder, Edward got all stiff and angry and would hastily change the subject.

I eventually left and went outside when the smell was overwhelming and went to go dazzle people. It was pretty amusing, watching their eyes widen and try to flirt with me. I eventually took Maggie along and she liked it, too. Today I went out and did this again, and I was thinking about what I would do when the Volturi came and, hopefully, left without hurting people. I defiantly wouldn't go back to Ireland, I feel like I grew out of that place. I wanted to go somewhere new, maybe England or France, to go live with mine and Rosalie's cousin, Fleur Delecour, a French witch who just got married back in July and lives in England now. Rosalie and I weren't allowed to come to the wedding because it was on a nice, sunny day.

I also might go live with our other half-sister, Jessica Hale, she lives in France. But I was pretty sure that it would have to be Jessica, because Fleur was human. It sort of sucks, I like Fleur a lot better than Jessica. I finished my walk and ran back to the Cullen's house, wanting to ask Rosalie what she thought, and making sure to demand that Edward doesn't speak of me leaving to my family, because I knew he could hear me.

I went to the front door and opened it, only to find Maggie on the other side, with an expression of misery mixed with betrayal on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maggie? Are you alright?" I asked. What a stupid question.

"No!" she wailed, her voice breaking, "how could you, Chloe? How could you even think about leaving us?"

I didn't answer. How did she find out? I didn't even think about what I would say to Maggie when she knew I was leaving. Maggie gave a dry sob and ran outside. I didn't stop her; I'd go find her later. Right now I needed to find Rose and Edward. One of them told Maggie, I know it. Those are the only two that know that I'm leaving; unless Alice somehow came back and told her.

I sniffed to find Rose's scent, and I found it. She's upstairs in her room. I rushed up there and came in without asking.

"Hey," she said, "You alright?"

"No," I answered, trying to keep my head, "I'm not. Maggie somehow found out I'm leaving."

If she still had blood, she would have flushed with chagrin. Her chagrined expression told me it was her.

"Well," she said uncertainly, "I might have mentioned it to Edward, to ask if it was true. She must have heard me and felt that Edward wasn't lying when he said yes."

I was shocked. Why didn't she just think it? "Why did you do that, Rose?"

Her face was ashamed now. "I'm sorry."

I didn't answer. I didn't want to fight with Rosalie, and it was obviously NOT okay that she did that, so I just left to find Maggie.

She wasn't hard to find. Her expression flickered between fury and misery when she saw me, and turned away.

"Maggie," I said, approaching her, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this. I just feel like I've outgrown Ireland and I need to see the world." I put a comforting arm around her, and thought it was a good sign when she didn't throw it off.

"I don't want you to leave though, Chloe. You're my best friend. Can't I go with you?" she asked.

"No, you can't do that to Siobhan and Liam-"

"Siobhan and Liam can get along fine without me." She snapped.

"No, they can't, Maggie, and you know it. It will kill them if you leave, and anyway, I don't think Fleur wants more than 1 vampire in her house." I said.

"Fleur? Our cousin? As in _human_ Fleur?" She asked, looking horrified.

"You know she's a witch and that she stinks almost as bad as that werewolf in the Cullen's house!" I said, grinning.

Maggie half grinned, too. "Yeah, I guess you're right. She does stink."

I laughed. "Come on, let's leave, I'm thirsty"

"Me too." She said. And we raced back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like crap

I usually feel that way when people are in danger, and that can only mean 1 thing: the Volturi were almost here. As I thought this, Edward stiffened beside me; he knew I was right.

_How long?_ I thought, knowing he would hear me.

"A week" he muttered so quietly that nobody else would hear.

That shocked me. A _week_? How did it go by that fast? Edward shrugged; he didn't know either. I couldn't handle it much longer, so I went outside to go send a letter to Fleur, asking if I could stay.

I wondered how to do it. People from her world usually sent stuff by owls, but I wasn't about to do that. I ran around inside for about a second and came back out holding a paper, envelope, and pen.

It took me about 3 minutes to write the whole letter and copy her parent's address on the envelope (that's the only address to her I knew) and wrote a second letter to her family, asking to send it to her.

I wondered for a second whose car I could use when Edward said quietly inside, "You can borrow Rosalie's car." I smiled as I heard Rosalie rush downstairs and demand who was borrowing her car when I came in and said, "Me." She said "Oh, sure." And gave me her key.

I took it and went to her car and drove to the post office. When I got there I walked up to the front desk and saw the man at the desk's jaw hit the floor.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to be charming, "I have a question."

The man at the front desk stared at me with his mouth still open, but then pulled himself together quickly. "Sure. What can I do for you, beautiful?" he asked.

I was wondering if you could send this immediately. The person I want to send it to lives in France." I said, still charmingly.

"Of course, gorgeous," he said, "how fast do you want it there?"

"In about 2 days." I said, the sooner the better.

He chewed on his lip for a moment and then said, "I'll try."

I flashed him a dazzling smile and heard his heart beat accelerate, "Thank you." I said and handed him the envelope.

"No problem. Come back soon." He said hopefully. I just smiled.

While I was leaving he rushed back out and said, "Can I have your number?" he asked.

I was taken aback but didn't show it. I thought it better just to lie. "I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend." I said. He looked disappointed but then asked, "Well, can I at least have your name?"

"Rosalie." I lied; it would be more believable that I did have a boyfriend if Rosalie came in here ever.

"Pretty name." he said.

"Thanks," I said, "Well, bye." And rushed at human speed to get to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

It took about four days for her to write back.

Here was her letter:

_Dear Chloe,_

_I would be delighted to let you live with Bill and me .I've missed Rosalie and you a lot, I would love to see you again. Things here are good, Harry Potter just killed Lord Voldemort, you know, the greatest dark wizard in the world. I'm sorry you missed my wedding but I couldn't have a vampire with a whole bunch of humans, and it was a sunny day. I hear Edward got married, give him my congratulations and the woman who he married; Bella, wasn't it?_

_I'm very sorry you feel you have to leave your adoptive family. They must be sad. But I support you in whatever you do and defiantly understand that you need time to yourself. You'll like England, it's very nice here. How's America? Bill and I were thinking about visiting there sometime, I hear great things about it._

_Say hello to Rosalie, will you? I haven't talked to her in so long. And her boyfriend Emmett, give him my greetings. You never mentioned Alice, where is she? I thought she lived with the Cullens with her Jasper? _

_Anyway, Chloe, I hope you're making the right decision in leaving. But no matter what your decision is, I won't judge you. I'll see you in a few weeks._

_ Love,_

_ Fleur Delecour_

I finished reading the letter. Thank goodness Edward was off hunting with Bella, I'd have to keep this between Rosalie and me. _You haven't mentioned Alice, where is she?_ I would have to keep that from the Cullens. It would hurt them to be reminded of that.

I went upstairs to read the letter to Rosalie. She flinched when I read the part about Alice but otherwise showed no expression. When I finished, she put a comforting arm around me and said that she too will support me and not judge me. "You need to be careful and not think about this around Edward, Rose, ok?" I told her. She nodded her agreement. We hugged and I went to go join Maggie in hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

I still haven't forgotten.

_A week_ Edward had said. I was freaking out. How long has it been since I asked him about it?

"5 days." He answered. He said it in a dead voice, as if he had no hope in winning.

_5 days?_ That couldn't be right. But it was. The snow was falling, and the vision Alice had seen was almost complete.

I never considered that I would die. I thought we were going to win! But now I wasn't confidant. I had a strange urge to take Maggie and flee, not fight, so we could survive, but Carlisle and his family need us, and I'm not a coward, I'm not about to become one.

What should I do? I couldn't stay here. I had to get out of this hopeless atmosphere. I got up and walked out, but didn't go very far. I ended up in the woods by the house, and sat on a fallen tree. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. I didn't know how long it had been but suddenly a terrified voice was calling my name.

"Chloe? _Chloe!" _ It said

"I'm here," I said in a normal voice, they would hear me, "What's wrong?"

Maggie came rushing toward me and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was worried! I couldn't find you anywhere!" she said.

"Well, you could have asked Edward where I was." I suggested.

"He went hunting with Rosalie so I had no way of knowing where you were!" she said, a little angrily.

"Sorry," I said, starting to grin, "I fell asleep."

She laughed. I got up and went and, grudgingly, went back to the house with her. I really didn't want to be in that miserable atmosphere again, and I wished Jasper would come back.

We got there and it was as I expected. Everyone was looking as though someone had died. I adapted to it in a few minutes and assumed an appropriate expression for looking at a close friend on their deathbed.

. . .

2 days went by very quickly.

I couldn't believe it when it was time to meet the Volturi. I walked out with the rest of my adoptive family, holding Maggie's hand in a comforting gesture, though I wasn't at all relaxed or comfortable. We crossed the field to get into our positions and wait.

The tension was almost too much to bear. I wanted this to be over with. I knew Maggie felt the same way, and my head was pounding again because danger was so near.

I looked at the witnesses with disgust in my eyes. They were just going to watch us all die? Those selfish jackasses! Did they not care about anyone? About the Cullens, or any other covens? My question was answered almost immediately because I already knew the answer to it.

No, they didn't care if we died. They would just stand back as we were slaughtered like pigs and flee. If possible, the disgust I felt for them grew stronger.

I finally turned away and waited for the Volturi to come; for my death to approach.

******* Hey! I only got like 2 reviews so far and I would like some more!!(Unless they're bad, I don't want your opinion on how much I suck)


	9. Chapter 9

They came formally.

Every face I saw was covered somehow. In cloaks or hoods. Trailing behind them was the wives, and at the very end, looking deeply remorseful was Irina.

I saw Kate and Tanya stiffen at the sight of her, and she looked more ashamed. I couldn't blame them; I wanted to go slap the bitch. Maggie seemed to sense that I wanted to, because she tightened her grip on my hand, holding it back.

I saw the brother's faces, Aro, looking unsurprised and appearing to be upset about killing us all (he was a good actor, I had to admit), Caius looking excited, and not bothering to hide it, and Marcus, who looked bored, as usual.

Finally they halted in front of us. I heard Carlisle ask, "Should I speak?" to Edward.

Edward hesitated then nodded. Carlisle stepped forward and spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Aro, my friend," he said, "It's been centuries."

Aro pondered this for a few moments before speaking, "Fair words, Carlisle," he said, "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me and my dear ones."

We didn't have a chance; I didn't see Carlisle being able to talk us out of this one. But he was somehow managing it, because suddenly Caius was shouting, "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" he craned his neck to find her and when he did, he shouted, "You! Come!"

Irina stepped forward cautiously, but was still about a yard away. Caius closed the difference and slapped her hard across the face.

I knew I should have enjoyed it, because it was what I wanted to do, but I didn't. It felt very wrong to just watch. Tanya and Kate hissed at the same time. He asked her about Renesmee, and hear was her brilliant response. "I'm… I'm not sure." She stuttered.

She told Caius that she had grown bigger and he looked like he wanted to punch her. But then Aro told him no and said in an extremely irritating sugary tone, "Now, sweetling, show me what your trying to say." He took her hand and held it for about ten seconds then let go and told Caius what he saw.

"And so, it seems we have a mystery on our hands." said Aro.

"That's what I'm trying to explain," said Carlisle, relieved, "There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth. And the best way to get that is to have the evidence from your talented son." Said Aro, nodding towards Edward.

I saw Edward turn quickly to kiss Bella and Renesmee's foreheads and then walk to the front and I saw Bella do this weird little spasm and instantly, the danger I sensed decreased, not completely but very much, and I knew she finally managed to shield everyone. A startled laugh burst through her lips and nobody but I and she knew why. They all stared at her questionably.

Edward made it to Aro and held out his hand, and Aro took it. They stood like that for a good 3 minutes, and then finally Aro and Edward let go of each other's hands.

Aro decided to believe Edward at last and asked if he could meet Renesmee. Edward said yes and Aro called up two of his guard. Edward said, "Bella, bring Renesmee…and a few friends." I heard Bella whisper, "Jacob? Emmett?" and the three of them walked up to Aro.

"May I meet your daughter, lovely Bella?" Aro asked sweetly.

Bella nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Aro took Renesmee from Bella and she reached up to touch his face.

When she took it away Aro laughed and said, "Of course I wish to not harm your family, dear Renesmee."

Beside me Maggie hissed, outraged at the lie. I peeked at her to see her shaking with anger and looking murderous. I squeezed her and when she looked at me I gave her a warning look that plainly said, "Keep your head!" and turned back to the Volturi.

I was nervous as hell though. The only hope we had would be if we somehow talked ourselves out of this. I was so wrapped up in my panicking that when Caius confronted Irina I let out a very quiet hiss of shock and warning. It was Maggie's turn to throw me a warning glance. I calmed down and straightened out of the crouch I was in. Caius asked, "Do you still have a complaint against the Cullens? If so, now would be the time to mention it."

Irina squared her shoulders and said, "No, I have no complaint against the Cullens. You came here to destroy an immortal child, and no immortal child exists. This was my mistake, I take full responsibility for it, but the Cullens are innocent. There is no reason for you to still be here. I'm so sorry." She added to Tanya and Kate.

It happened very fast. Caius raised his hand and in it was something like a silver cigarette lighter and the guard immediately acted. Three of them leapt forward and Irina was obscured by grey cloaks, then Caius lifted the lighter looking thing and burned her pieces with it. When Caius thought she was safely on fire, he pulled away and a small ripple of gasps went through the Volturi witnesses.

"_Now_ she has taken full responsibility for what she has done." Caius said, smiling coldly and looking to Tanya and Kate's horrified figures.

I realized what Tanya and Kate were about to do and Edward cried, "Stop them!" He grabbed Tanya's arm at the same instant she let out a cry of rage, looking at Caius like she wanted to kill him, and couldn't get out before I ran forward and locked my arms around her waist.

"Tanya, you can't do anything! Don't give him what he wants! Do you want us all to die?" I asked her desperately.

Kate was way harder to manage. She was shocking everyone that tried to grab her and finally Garrett grabbed her and didn't let go no matter what she did. Finally Edward shouted, "Zafrina," and Kate's cries of rage turned to moans. Tanya stopped struggling too.

"Listen you two," I said angrily, "You're not helping. Think about what you're doing! We will all die if you attack them, and Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way!"

Everyone but me and Garrett were on their guard again. Tanya gave up and Kate stopped thrashing, and Garrett picked her up off the ground but still held tight to her. My clutch on Tanya turned into more of a comforting hug, which she appreciated, and looked like she was trying very hard not to break down and sob tearlessly. I whispered words of comfort to her. I heard Aro explain to his witnesses, "Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child. Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?" he asked Caius, and Caius straitened up. Aro turned to us, "I wish to speak to a few of your witnesses." And he stepped forward to confront them.

"Ah, Amun, how nice to see you again!" Aro said warmly.

Amun said nothing. So Aro resumed, "What have you witnessed about the child?"

"The same things you probably witnessed in Edward's mind," said Amun, "That the child is his biologically. That she grows. That she learns."

"But in the few weeks you've been here," Aro said, "What did you see?"

Amun furrowed his brow, "That she grows… quickly."

"And do you think she should be allowed to live?" Aro asked.

Bella and many others hissed.

Amun lifted his chin, "I see no danger in the child. She learns as swiftly as she grows."

Aro nodded and started to turn away when Amun suddenly said, "Aro?"

Aro turned back around, "Yes, friend?"

"I have given my opinion. My mate and I wish to leave." Amun said confidently.

Aro nodded and turned back around. Amun and his mate ran into the trees.

He approached Siobhan and I felt the sudden urge to leap in front of them and shield her.

"And you, Lovely Siobhan, would you say the same thing dear Amun said?" Aro asked.

"I would." Siobhan said.

"Alas," Aro said, turning away from Siobhan, "We cannot know what the child will become, but I will here out the rest of the witnesses." He turned to a few more and asked the same question. They said the same thing Siobhan and Amun said and asked to leave. A few others left after them.

Aro sighed and turned to his guard and brothers, "We are outnumbered dearest ones," He said, "Brothers, there is much to consider here."

"Let us council," said Caius excitedly.

"Let us council," said Marcus in an uninterested tone.

Aro turned back and joined hands with his brothers to form a triangle. i heard Bella say a very sad goodbye to Renesmee and Jacob.

"Is there no hope then?" Carlisle whispered.

Everyone was saying their farewells, too. Maggie came up to me and hugged me. I let go of Tanya and hugged her back. She turned and left and now Tanya was hugging me. The whole time I stayed here, Tanya and I had become best friends. I leaned into Tanya, now trying not to break down either.

"Get ready," Bella murmured, "It's starting."


	11. Chapter 11

As I was hugging Tanya I felt something.

Suddenly I felt like Carlisle was in much danger, but it didn't last long, and Carlisle still looked fine. Edward gasped, "Carlisle, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Jane." Edward answered.

So that's what that was. Stupid Jane. Thank god Bella had her shield up. As soon as Edward said her name a whole bunch of people were in danger like Carlisle, and I moaned in pain because my head hurt. Tanya looked at me in obvious fear and then at Jane. "Are you alright?" She breathed so low I had to lean in to hear her even though she was still hugging me.

"Yes," I breathed back just as quietly.

She looked instantly relieved and turned back to the Volturi. I felt danger for Bella this time and I instantly looked at her, she was fine. I relaxed again.

Suddenly I felt something different. It was danger, but not as strong or painful as Jane's. Then I realized it was Alec. There was some sort of haze coming to us and Benjamin blew some snow at it, attempting to blow it away. And then the weird haze hit a wall. Everyone but me gasped and Benjamin said, "Well done, Bella!"

Suddenly everyone got their confidence back and they started forming a plan about who takes who. Tanya said, "I just want Caius." And I couldn't blame her. If that guy killed Maggie (I flinched mentally) then I would want to kill her killer too.

"Now we vote," said Aro.

Caius said yes and Marcus said no. Aro sighed.

"It seems I must make the deciding vote then." Aro said.

Suddenly, Edward hissed, "Yes!" and then called, "Aro?"

Aro looked at him and said, "Yes, Edward? You have something further…?"

"Perhaps first, if I could clarify one point?" Edward asked.

"Certainly." Aro said.

"You say my daughter's future can only be guessed at?" Edward said.

"Yes, She is absolutely unique."

"Not absolutely unique," Edward said, "Rare, certainly, but not unheard of."

Jane struck at Bella again and it didn't work.

"Aro, would you please ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked, "We are still discussing evidence."

Aro raised one hand, "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called.

Alice?

Everyone around me whispered, "Alice," including Aro.

Alice burst through the trees with Jasper, and some people who looked like Zafrina.

. . . . .

After Alice was done with her novel-long story, Aro considered her, and then turned to Caius.

"Brother, there appears to be no danger in the child." Aro said softly.

"Is that your vote then?" Caius asked, furious.

"It is."Aro said. He turned to Carlisle with his hands up, almost apologetic.

"I'm so happy we could resolve this problem without violence," Aro said.

"Just leave Aro, and please don't bother my family again," Carlisle said, unsmiling.

"Very well, Carlisle." Aro said. And one by one, the Volturi disappeared into the trees.

It took a few moments before the cheers came. Everyone was cheering and hugging and kissing. I hugged Tanya tightly before letting go and finding Maggie. When I found her I scooped her up in a big hug and swung her around in a circle. We were laughing and if we could still cry, we would be.


End file.
